Oneshots
by Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that have the potential to become more, but only if it's requested. I might post second chapters to anything in here randomly. Rated T to be safe
1. The Son

The Son: Chapter One

Ok, so this is a 'what if' story, so it WON'T FOLLOW CANON. AT ALL. SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. SHIT HAS BEEN ALTERED TO FIT MY STORY. Also, I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Never have, probably never will.

* * *

She was running. Her son, barely two years old, was in her arms, unconscious from the sedative dart the Stormtrooper had shot him with. His father, her husband, was being loaded onto a prisoner transport, like she would have been if she hadn't managed to dodge the dart at the last second. She didn't know where to go, who to turn to for aid, but lying down and taking it was not on her agenda. The officer in charge had told them that, since their son registered positive for force-sensitivity, he would be sent to a Sith training facility. She refused to allow her son to become a brainwashed monster.

She heard the discharge of the rifle before she felt the round it shot tear through her side. She stumbled a bit before continuing to run, refusing to acknowledge how pointless her attempt to flee was. She turned a corner, charging down the small alley. She spotted a door barely beginning to shut, and ran as fast as she could to get through it, just making it through before it slid shut. The hangar, which was what the door led to, contained one ship, one droid, and four very surprised people. Hoping for them to be sympathetic to her plight, she began to plea.

"Please, save my son! The Empire wants to take him away and turn him into a Sith. I don't want my sweet Ezra to be a brainwashed monster! Please, save him…"

As her vision blurred, she realized that the one shot that hit her had torn through a large chunk of her right side, and combined with the adrenalin and movement, caused her to bleed out. She didn't feel herself fading because of the same adrenaline. Mira Bridger placed one last kiss upon her son's forehead before her eyes closed for the final time.


	2. He's My WHAT?

He's My WHAT?!

I don't own Star Wars Rebels, or anything other than the bottle of soda I'm drinking and my clothes, because I'm UNDERAGE. And this is a plot bunny that viscously attacked me.

* * *

The _Ghost _crew were sitting in a bar, chatting about how their last job went. It was a simple job, get cargo from point A to point B; it was even _legal _cargo, but paid good credits. They hadn't run into any trouble, and they had been paid in full, even scoring a bonus when Ezra stopped their employer's Loth-Cat from running away.

"… and in other news the Emperor has decree that every citizen of the Empire is to undergo a process to identify their specific genetic make-up, and that their gene code will now be their identification. This is to…"

Well, shit. There goes their good mood. No getting out of this either, they needed to have identification to get supplies. So, to the nearest Imperial Hospital to be genetically mapped.

* * *

The process went smoothly for Hera, who had never been identified as the rebel pilot. The process also went smoothly for Zeb, who intimidated the poor doctor assigned to him. Kanan did the Jedi mind trick to avoid being reported, so his process went smoothly too. Sabine had actually worn something over her armor and left her helmet at her speeder, so no one was able to identify her as a rebel either.

Now the team was sitting there waiting for Ezra to be done. What they weren't expecting was the doctor assigned to Ezra to come running out of the room screaming that they needed to call the Emperor right now, because a relative of his had been found! The team looked at Ezra, who was standing in the doorway looking just as surprised as the team was.

It was barely three minutes later that a squad of Stormtroopers came marching in. Ezra was pulled in to their formation, and they closed ranks around him. As the team shrugged off their shock to try to get their youngest member back, the Stormtroopers rushed Ezra into the lift. It slid shut before the team could do much more than take a few steps.

How the hell are they getting out of this one?

* * *

"Emperor, one of the clinics has reported that a child matching your genetic linage has been found; judging by the dispersal it's a grandchild."

A grandchild? How could that be, he hadn't had any other children besides _her_. But she had been stillborn… hadn't she? It would be just like that lying, two-faced witch that was his Ex to have lied to him, she had never wanted children and he wouldn't allow her to abort. He had wanted his baby girl so much, and had dreamed of her growing up to have grandchildren for him to dote on. Suddenly, there was a grandchild he could act out that long buried desire with, one he never thought would come true.

Not because he was the (evil) ruler of an entire empire ((No, never _that. _*snicker*)). That just allowed him to spoil his grandchild silly! Not because he was a Sith. That was just one more thing he could teach his grandchild about! Because he had never fallen in love with another woman after his Ex broke his heart, and the only child he had ever had never took a breath.

"Bring the child to me. This Empire may have just gained an heir."


	3. Ezra's New Trick

Because I got a request for it (I'm working on the other things), Ezra pulling a Jedi mind trick on Sabine! Also on Zeb and Hera! I might be writing a darker response to the request. Also, this is a joke. The crew doesn't actually have weak minds, so it shouldn't work. However, how 'weak' a mind is depends on how strong the mind viewing it is.

* * *

"You think you got it down? Time for some practice. Your task is to get Sabine to do something completely out of character: Dye her hair plain brown. Don't worry, it's temporary."

"Yes, Master."

This is going to be so much fun! Kanan had even given him the dye to use. At this point of time, Sabine should be getting something to eat. Yes, he was correct! Now to do the mind trick thingy…

"Hey, Sabine!"

"What is it, Ezra?"

"_You will dye your hair with this dye._"

"I will dye my hair with this dye…"

Sabine took the dye and walked away. Success! He could totally do the mind trick thing. But first, to follow Sabine and make sure she does it.

* * *

"Master, I did it! Her hair is now brown!"

"Good job Ezra. Time for level two: Get Zeb to dye himself pink. This is also temporary."

"Master, are you using my training as an excuse to get me to prank everyone?"

"Maybe. Now get going!"

Whatever, it's fun anyway.

* * *

"Hey furball!"

"Karabast, go away kid!"

"No can do. _You will use this dye to dye yourself pink._"

"I will use this dye to dye myself pink…"

Pfft, easy peasy. Now we have: one brown-haired Sabine, and one pink Zeb.

* * *

"Done. Zeb is now hot pink."

"Time for level three: making Hera think that Chopper is the cutest thing she's ever seen for ten minutes."

"This is just getting me to prank everyone, no matter what you say Master."

* * *

"Umm, Hera, can a talk to you real quick?"

"Sure, Ezra, what is it?"

"_Chopper is the cutest thing you've ever seen for the next ten minutes._"

"Chopper is the cutest thing I've ever seen for the next ten minutes…"

Said droid picked the perfect moment to enter the room. Hera, upon catching sight of him, squealed, and began trying to catch him. Ezra rolled his eyes, trying and failing to stop his snickers.

"Task complete Master. Just to let you know I'll tell them it was your idea."

"Do you think they'll believe that?"

"I had to learn the mind trick from someone."

"Shit."


	4. Sith

I know that this is completely OOC for Hera, Zeb, and Sabine, but there's a reason for that. You'll find out that reason later on. Kanan also might seem a bit OOC, but according to the power of the Author, I can do this kind of thing. This is a product of my love for bad guys, and seeing good guys go bad.

* * *

_Master… Help…._

_I'm coming, Ezra. Just hold on._

The Jedi and his padawan had not seen it coming. How could they? The crew had always been so good to them, never showing any hints of their plans. Then, the Inquisitor offered to give Fulcrum, who had been captured, back. All in exchange for Ezra. Kanan, of course, had refused to give up his padawan, so Sabine used her stun grenade on him. Only a few minutes later he had awoken and stole the _Phantom_.

Kanan was now trying desperately to find his lost padawan. Ezra had become more to him than just his padawan; he was his son in all but blood. He could not bear to lose him completely. How could they have given his son away?! HOW COULD THEY?! He didn't care that the dark side was creeping into his mind; he'd had enough of playing the hero. Being a hero only brought you pain.

He could sense Ezra up ahead. He was in that ship. Into the hangar he went, ignoring the damage the _Phantom_ took, blinded by his anger and desperation. He barely noticed himself running out of the _Phantom _towards the nearest door, throwing Stormtroopers as he went. He needed to go up. There was a lift. Up he went. He needed to go right, but there were Stormtroopers in the way. _**KILL THEM. **_Yes, yes, he'd do that…

Finally, Ezra was behind this door. _**RIP IT OUT. **_What a wonderful idea! There was Ezra, looking about the same as when Kanan had last seen him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. The Jedi Master with eyes shot through with the color of the Sith? Maybe you don't belong with the rebels. They did, after all, betray you and your padawan. What do you say, Jedi? Will you become a Sith Lord, thus insuring that both you and your padawan will be treated well, or will you go back to those who betrayed you without a second thought, and risk losing your padawan all over again?"

Go back to THEM? He couldn't do that. Ezra meant too much to him. The offer that the Inquisitor made was quite tempting… NO, HE WAS A JEDI! But, being a Jedi meant being a hero and a rebel. He didn't want to be either of those things anymore. And Ezra could have a better life if he accepted the offer. He- He'd do it. For Ezra.

"I'll become a Sith Lord. For Ezra."

* * *

A human male dressed in black, formfitting clothes and a black hooded robe stood on the bridge of the _Vengeance_, a Star Destroyer. His bright yellow eyes watched the crew of the ship go about their business. A second yellow-eyed human male, dressed nearly exactly the same as the first, walked up to him. He was shorter than the first male.

"Master, the rebels have appeared on Lothal."

"Excellent. We can get payback for what they did to us, isn't that right, Ezra?"

"Indeed, Kanan."


	5. 14 Years

This is an AU, so I have fucked with shit yet again. In this AU, young force-sensitives are taken in to be put into stasis in wait for a Sith Master to choose them to train. That was also the fate of the youngling classes of Jedi and some of the younger padawans. Also, I fucked with Ezra's timeline.

* * *

The crew of the _Ghost _had gotten information on the shipment of a stasis pod to Lothal. In the pod was rumored to be the future apprentice of the Inquisitor. Kanan just couldn't stand to see some poor kid get forced into the path of the Sith, so, the crew decided to intercept the shipment. The plan went off without a hitch and they got the pod easily.

Now they were all standing around in cargo hold as the pod began waking its inhabitant. Soon enough it opened up to reveal a boy with dark blue hair who couldn't have been any older than 10 dressed in the clothes of a Jedi youngling. His eyelids began fluttering before his eyes slowly opened to reveal clear blue. His eyes sleepily scanned the faces of the crew, before stopping on Kanan.

"Caleb?"

"My god, is that you Ezra?"

"You know him, Kanan?"

"I've changed a lot since he last saw me, but he hasn't aged a day. The last time we saw each other was right before Order 66. I thought he had died back then, but after hearing of how the vast majority of the younglings had been put into stasis, I had been nursing a small flame of hope. Maybe, just maybe, I'd see the boy who had also been like a little brother to me, who I'd promised to take as my padawan once I was knighted."

"Caleb, why'd she call you Kanan? Where are we? Why're you so tall? Why's your voice so deep? And you have hair on your face!"

Kanan tried and failed to suppress a blush at Ezra's comment on his facial hair. The rest of the crew laughs at the questions spewing from the boy's mouth and the blush on Kanan's face. Ezra glanced between the crew members, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Hey, kid, how old are you?"

"I'm nine and a half!"

"Ezra, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Miss Teacher having us get into the strange pods. She had weird yellow eyes that day though. Why?"

"Ezra, had you seen me that day?"

"Of course, silly! Don't you remember? You were saying bye because you were going on that mission with your Master. You even gave me a hug and a piece of candy!"

"You literally haven't aged a day. Ezra, that was 14 years ago. There isn't a Republic or any Jedi temples anymore."

"W-what?"

The shock on Ezra's face was mirrored by the crew. This little boy had lost 14 years of his life. He was physically nine and a half, but he should have been 23 and a half. The universe he had known was gone. Life as he had known it was over.


	6. Lasatified

HA HA I'M FUCKING WITH THINGS AGAIN. I AM AN AUTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! FEAR MY POWER!

* * *

_"..cter 6 please respond. Specter 1 to Specter 6, Specter 6 please respond. Damn it, Ezra, talk to me!"_

Ezra groaned as he came back into consciousness, his ears ringing. He tried moving his right arm, barely swallowing a scream as a sharp blast of pain emanated from his forearm. He snapped his eyes open to inspect the limb for damage, stilling his arm when it became clear what had caused the pain. A large metal rod had speared through his arm, pinning it to the wall behind his back.

He glanced at his left arm to check for debilitating injuries, and, finding none, moved to grab the communicator clipped to his belt. While his hand was busy pulling the comm off his belt, he began inspecting the rest of his body. His left ankle was twisted away that was definitely not natural, and his right leg was covered in burns. There was also a shallow gash on his chest, and what felt like some sort of liquid, likely blood, dripping from his cheek.

"This is Specter 6, what is it Specter 1?"

_"What's your condition?"_

"I got a rod through my right arm that's pinning me, a definitely broken ankle on my left side, my right leg is covered in burns, a shallow gash on my chest, and some sort of bleeding wound on my cheek."

_"Shit. Hold tight Specter 6, we're coming to get you."_

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, well, if it isn't a little lost padawan…"

"On second thought, I might not be here for you to get."

* * *

Kanan was the first member of the crew to arrive, but was too late to save Ezra from being captured. The Inquisitor had long since stolen him away, leaving only his comm, blood, and a note. 'YOU LOSE'

Kanan punched the wall in front of him in a fit of anger. He then took a step back and took a deep breath. They'd get him back. They always did. This time would be no different.

* * *

A stroke of good luck brought them information on where they were holding Ezra. Oddly enough he was not in any interrogation chamber or prison, but in a research center. However, that also didn't bode well for what was being done to him. Any number of things could be done to him in a research center, as the Empire had no restrictions when it came to human experimentation, only that the test subjects be approved.

There's just no telling what Ezra would look like when they found him. He might be missing a limb or all four. He might be pumped full of experimental drugs. He might have limbs from an entirely different species sewn onto him. He might be covered in experimental cybernetics. Or it could be worse yet...

* * *

Ezra woke strapped into a strange chamber. All his wounds had been healed. There was an IV pumping a purple liquid into his veins, and it was almost empty except for a few drops. Outside the small, strange chamber was what appeared to be a lab, bustling with what were probably scientists and medics.

"Good, our newest test subject is awake. And just in time too, the infusion is complete. We'll just add some electricity and see if being force-sensitive affects the results."

Ezra began panicking as the chamber closed. What were they doing to him? Electricity?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain! By the force, the pain! It felt like every atom of his being was on fire! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!

_MASTER HELP IT HURTS SO MUCH_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The agonized cry echoed through the hallway leading to the lab, reaching the ears of the three people running down it. In response to the cry they sped up. They were so close.

_MASTER HELP IT HURTS SO MUCH_

_ Just hold on Ezra, we're almost there._

The crew burst into the lab, weapons drawn and pointed at the scientists inside. Sabine was about to abort the experiment when one of the scientists piped up about how if it was aborted, the subject would die. All they could do was stand there and listen as the screams filled the room, before they stopped. The chamber's doors slid open with a hiss, smoke billowing out.

A tiny little mewing sound escaped the chamber, unrecognized by all but Zeb, who responded with a strange growl-purr. When the smoke cleared it revealed a young Lasat child wearing Ezra's clothes was tangled in the restraints. It was letting out mews of distress as it tried to get free, but failed. Zeb abandoned his position to rush over to free the young Lasat.

Once the child was free Zeb gathered it into his arms, it curling up in the safety of the older Lasat's arms. Kanan and Sabine just stood there dumbly, trying to reconcile the idea that the chamber that held Ezra had let out a Lasat. That could only mean one thing, Ezra=Lasat Child.


	7. The Graze

"Ouch! Mother of- Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkk!"

"Having troubles there kid?"

"Shut up Furball, you didn't just have a laser graze your side!"

"Nope, but if you're complaining you're fine."

The Lasat watched amusedly as the kid grumbled a bit before moving to deflect some laser fire. They were stuck in a firefight with a squad of Stormtroopers while waiting for Hera to arrive with the _Ghost_. Both Master and padawan were blocking incoming laser fire as the team rushed to get behind cover. Once they were behind cover, it was just about waiting for Hera to arrive.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. The _Ghost _flew right up to the edge of the platform and lowered its loading ramp. As Sabine and Zeb got into the ship, Master and padawan were defending them. The second that Zeb had gotten his furry butt into the ship both Jedi Force Jumped backwards, landing right in front of the ramp. They turned together and ran up the ramp. Ezra, being just a step behind his Master, hit the switch to close the ramp.

"Specter 1 to Specter 2, punch it!"

"You got it, Specter 1!"

Ezra had to grab hold of the nearest thing attached to the wall to prevent himself from falling backwards at the sudden acceleration of the _Ghost_. Soon enough they broke through the atmosphere, allowing him to let go. Feeling his side give a twinge, Ezra began heading towards the Med Bay.

* * *

As he had been the only one to be injured, he was alone in the Med Bay. Despite that, he still pulled close a privacy screen before stripping off his top. He definitely wasn't expecting the privacy screen to suddenly be pulled aside by Hera, so could only stare like a deer caught in headlights.

"So I heard you had gotten… injured… Ezra, why is there a wrap around your chest? Don't tell me it's the bandage for the graze, I know it's not."

"Ah, um, uh, I'mreallysorryInevertoldyouguys."

"Told us _what?_"

Ezra squirmed under her stare before undoing the wrap, releasing his- no, **her **developing breasts. Her expression was full of guilt as Hera processed what the younger girl had just admitted to her. Ezra looked away, thinking that the Twi'lek was going to be angry and yell at her. She flinched in surprise when arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Oh, Ezra, I'm not angry with you. I'm just sad you didn't tell us. Don't you trust us?"

"I- I do, I-it's just…"

"Were you afraid?"

"Y-yes."

"Has someone hurt you because you were a girl?"

Ezra nodded as tears began trailing down her cheeks. Hera felt her heart ache at the girl's pain. She was still young, but had already been through so much. Hera tightened her hug, letting out quite shushing sounds in response to Ezra's barely audible whimpers. Minutes passed before the whimpering stopped, and the tears ceased to flow. Ezra pulled back from the hug and wiped at her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes, please…"

"Ok, I'll do that after we get that graze cleaned up and bandaged."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Hera carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound. She then carefully put everything away. She gave one last hug and a kiss on the forehead to Ezra before walking out the door.

* * *

"Why'd you call us in here, Hera?"

"You were going to get blue balloons for Ezra's surprise birthday party, weren't you Kanan?"

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to get pink balloons instead."

"What? Why?"

"Because blue balloons are for boys."

Everyone was giving her a look that clearly stated that they had no idea what she was going on about. Well, if she can't say it indirectly, she'd be blunt.

"God you guys are slow right now. Ezra wouldn't want boy balloons, because Ezra's a GIRL."

Hera could almost see little loading bars above their heads with the message 'Processing..' above them. She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for the inevitable exclamations of surprise. She wasn't expecting Kanan to fall over in a faint, Zeb to begin poking him, or both Sabine and Chopper to begin repeatedly walking/rolling into walls.

"Chopper, get over here and wake Kanan. Sabine, sit down. Zeb, stop poking Kanan. I'm not done talking."

Chopper immediately went over to Kanan and shocked him, causing him to bolt upright. Zeb sat back and stared at Hera. Sabine walked (stumbled) over to her seat. All four stared at Hera, waiting for her to speak.

"Now, I just spent the last ten minutes comforting the poor girl because she was terrified that we'd be angry at her and maybe even reject her. She even admitted to having been hurt before because she was a girl, giving her plenty of reason not to want to admit that she was a female. She even wore a wrap under her top, and those things are painful! I expect you four to be gentle with her while she tries to adjust to openly showing her femininity, and to go in there _**one at a time **_to tell her that it's ok."

Chopper let out an affirmative sound while the other three nodded their heads. Then they began arguing over who would go in first, all of them wanting to be the first. Hera felt like hitting her head on the wall. She settled with hitting her forehead with her palm. These people…

* * *

Ezra sat quietly in the Med Bay waiting for the first crewmember to show. Hera had been kind enough to fetch a bra and shirt for her to put on. She'd also been informed that tomorrow the female members of the crew were all going shopping, and it was a mandatory event. It could have been worse. Hera could have hit her for hiding her gender.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. In walked Sabine with a warm smile on her face. The younger girl felt some of her anxiousness ease away. Maybe this wouldn't go so bad after all…

* * *

"Hey, Ezra, before I go and send Zeb in, I got one question. You were female, so why were you always flirting with me?"

Ezra gave her an honestly confused look before answering, "Isn't that how boys interact with girls?"

Sabine stared blankly at her before leaving the room. In walked Zeb, looking the least grumpy she'd ever seen when not clobbering Stormtroopers. Ezra was still confused as to why Sabine had given her that look, and decided to ask him.

"Hey Zeb, why did Sabine ask me why I flirted with her and then give me a weird look when I asked 'Isn't that how boys interact with girls?'? I don't get it."

"Uh… Well… Why did you think that boys only interact with girls by flirting with them?"

"That's how I saw most men interacting with women."

"And where did you see this?"

"The men were usually around the bar."

"Those men were drunk. Normal men normally have something called manners, which cause them to talk to people of the opposite gender the same as they would people of the same gender."

"They do?"

Zeb stifled a sigh. This was going to be a long and awkward conversation…

* * *

Kanan waited as patiently as possible for his turn to come. He couldn't believe he had lost the game of rock-paper-scissors. One would think that being in tune with the force would give him an edge, but oh no, he couldn't win at that game if his life depended on it. Finally, (finally!), Chopper and Hera left the Med Bay. Since Ezra had no idea what Chopper was saying, Hera had been called in to translate.

As he walked into the room, the Jedi opened the bond he had with his padawan, allowing all of Ezra's anxiety surged into him. In response he sent comfort and the sense of pride he had for his padawan. No words were exchanged as the two sat together. Ezra moved closer to her Master, feeling the acceptance from him. He smiled, put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. She all but melted into his side, feeling safe in her Master's arms. He put his chin on the top of her head, a surge of protectiveness invading his heart.

The young girl snuggled up to him was more than just his padawan, she was his little girl. His daughter in all but name and blood. The crew was their family. The two sat there, feeling that everything was going to be ok.


	8. The Sandtroopers' New Uniform

"…are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's going to be so hilarious! Now hurry up and unlock the door."

"Ok then…"

With that being said, Ezra turned and began fiddling with the door's control panel. Sabine stood behind him, her arms filled with supplies for their planned activity. Ezra let out a quite noise of success when the door slid open. The two teens entered into the Imperial Base's Armor Storage Room, ready to play one of their biggest pranks…

* * *

The next morning the crew was woken by the loud laughing emanating from the ship's kitchen. They wandered in to see what the laughing was about, and found the two teens staring at a holopad while laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?"

The two teens jumped, having not noticed everyone enter the room. They gained sheepish smiles before handing over the holopad to Hera, who took one look at it before laughing. Zeb took the pad from her and began laughing as well.

Kanan took the pad from Zeb and began laughing as he saw what was on it. The pad was open to live feeds from cameras all over an Imperial Base, and was currently displaying the prank the teens had played. Stormtroopers stared at theirs and other Stormtrooper's armor, which now featured some new designs.

Hot Pink bikinis had been painted on to the armor, with what was obviously blonde hair painted onto helmets. Blasters had been painted neon yellow, neon orange, or neon green. All of the officers had uniforms that had been dyed puke green, with small spots on the butts of the uniforms dyed shit brown.

Kanan noticed that the feeds were muted, so he turned on the sound. The holopad began blasting 'Single Ladies', somehow making the prank twice as funny. Especially when the cameras caught random Stormtroopers actually _dancing _to the song. Even worse was when some of them started _**singing**_.


	9. Three

Ezra was missing. He had been for near three months now, after that mission. It had been a trap, carefully crafted to be so believable. They had never expected a shield to shoot up suddenly, separating them from Ezra. The fifteen year old had stood no chance against the Inquisitor, Agent Kallus, and a squad of Stormtroopers without backup or a way out.

The crew of the _Ghost _had chased every lead they could, eventually bringing them to Kamino. The stormy water planet housed a few facilities scattered across its surface, but their lead to one specifically. It was hidden beneath another larger facility, which was once used to create a large clone army. The smaller hidden facility dealt specially in cloning force users, which is where Ezra was believed to have been taken.

Due to the location's secretive nature, there weren't many Stormtroopers there guarding it. However, the facility did have a panic button that was triggered when they began breaking in, putting them on a time limit. First, they had to find and get into the holding room. It turned out to be quite easy when the first door they opened led to the holding room. It held at least a dozen stasis chambers, lined up along one side of the room. Chopper was sent to work hacking the computer to find and release Ezra's stasis chamber, which was indeterminable when closed.

Chopper let out the droid version of a cry of success as not one, but three chambers opened. Kanan and Zeb looked at each other confusedly, while Sabine turned to Chopper.

"You were only supposed to open Ezra's chamber!"

Chopper let out a string of sounds that roughly translated to 'I did!' His statement was proven to be the truth when all three chambers opened to reveal Ezra. Evidently, Ezra had already been cloned twice, but which was the original? It was impossible to tell, as they had all been dressed in the same white outfit.

In sync, three pairs of eyelids began to flutter before opening. Still in sync, they removed themselves from the chambers. The three Ezras glanced at each other, seemingly knowing who their companions were without saying a word. The Ezra that had been in the chamber closest to the door stepped forward, while the other two formed up behind him.

They spoke as one, "Master, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper, how nice to see you. As you can see, the Ezra you knew has been cloned twice, but due to things connected to the Force, we all share the same memories and personality. We also share a mental bond reminiscent of a Force Triplet Bond. We have decided what we will call ourselves. We are the Triumvirate, the three who act as one."

"Now that's just plain out creepy."

"Well Zeb, you will just have to get used to it, because we will often talk like this. We are identical in every way. Even our midi-chlorian count is identical. The one of us in the center is the one we believe was the original, but we are not completely sure."

"The fact that you're not completely sure who is the original is slightly distressing. But, my young padawan, er, padawan_**s**_,__we must be leaving.__We have a time limit."

"As you wish, Master."

Zeb fought the urge to shudder when he noticed that the three Ezras even walked in sync. They'd have to do something to make them distinguishable from one another, just to make slightly less freaky. Maybe different colored clothes or dying their hair? Or both?

Because an Ezra triumvirate was just plain scary. Ezra was bad enough on his lonesome, but with two identical companions they would be a terror. For both Zeb and the Empire.


	10. Fruity

**I was bored. Really, really, bored. I may have also been procrastinating on finishing this. If any of you have an idea for a story you'd like to see in here, run it by me. I might just make it.**

* * *

"… are you going to tell him? He needs to know who his parents really are, and the sooner we tell him the better he's going to take it."

"I know, I know, but how do you even begin to tell your child that. 'Hey, son, just thought I'd tell you I am a clone named Fruity and your mother is the padawan I fell in love with. Also, we fought in the Clone War alongside my fellow clones, some of which still live, but we ran away when Order 66 was issued. So don't be surprised if you ever see someone who looks identical to me.' Yeah that will go over so well."

Ezra, who had turned seven only a few days ago, froze. His father was a clone. A _clone_. The serious thoughts took an abrupt halt when a thought occurred to him. If his father had people who were genetically identical to him out there, did that mean that he technically had multiple fathers as they had the same genetic code? And if they had any children, were they considered Ezra's half-siblings or his cousins? And what was a 'padawan'? Urgh, so confusing.

Anyway, it didn't matter. His father was his father, and nothing could change that. He should go back to bed. Maybe he'd talk to him tomorrow. Or maybe the day after that. No need to rush, his father was going to be there tomorrow and the day after that, right? ((Nohewon'ttheEmpirecomesthenextday.))

* * *

"Bent, what the hell are you doing?"

"Uhh…. Looking for some fruit to give to Top?"

"Bent…"

"What? No, don't give me that look! You can't say anything SN, I've caught you doing the same thing."

"Bent, you've been staring at that gadget shop for the past half an hour. I stare at things for maybe ten minutes."

Bent shot a glare at his companion. The two were nearly identical, but SN had a scar that went along under his right eye. Bent had longer hair than SN's close cut brown hair, and it was dyed red. SN also was wearing contacts that made his eyes appear to be Hazel colored. SN shot a smirk at him in reply, going as far as to blow a kiss at him.

SN, Bent concluded, was lucky they were in public, or he would have been hit over the head. A tense moment passed before the two heard a commotion from a nearby fruit stand. A young boy lay terrified beneath a snarling Zabrak shop keeper, a bright red mark on his cheek. The two shared a look before moving closer to see the event better.

"Damn Loth-Rat! Trying to steal from me, big mistake. Make you pay!"

"No, please, I'm sorry sir! I was just so hungry, and you could afford to part with a few…"

Now that they were close enough, the two marveled at how similar the kid looked to a young clone. If it weren't for his eye and hair color, he could have passed for one. He was young enough that he could have been a second gen, but it was incredibly unlikely. Not many clones had been able to resist Order 66, and those that had were extremely lucky if they managed to escape with their life.

As the angry shop keeper raised his fist, Bent moved to stop it. Even if it turned out he wasn't a second gen, he couldn't just stand by and watch a kid who couldn't have been any older than eight get beaten. SN, noticing what Bent was doing, moved to scoop up the kid. Better to go in and get out fast, than to get stuck and caught by Stormtroopers.

A few quick movements and they were out, the boy securely held in SN's arms. They ran all the way back to the ship, the kid too surprised to protest. They raced past Top, who turned to stare as they ran into the ship. His brows furrowed while he scratched his bald head, trying to figure out what they were doing. Eventually he gave up and went inside.

"Bent, SN, report. Who is the kid?"

"I'm Ezra Bridger! You all look like my Daddy!"

"W-we do?"

"Mhm, he was a clone. Are you guys clones too?"

"Yes…"

So, the kid was confirmed to be a second gen. But was he a child of one of the clones they knew? Only one way to find out.

"What was your father's name?"

"His name was Ephraim, but I once heard him say it was Fruity."

The answer to that question was yes, he was a child of a clone they had known. Fruity had been one of their fellow batches' commander, and had never lived down the event that gave him his name. He had never wanted to look at another Meiloorun again. Explains why he went to Lothal…

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half!"

"And where are your parents?"

The previously light-hearted mood plummeted at the same time Ezra's smile fell. His lip began wobbling and his eyes started watering. His breath began hitching, trying in vain to hold back a sob.

"T-the Empire t-took them a-away!"

Ouch. Probably should have avoided that question. By the sounds of it this wound was fresh. But that meant he had no one to look out for him, and no safety.

"Bent, go get Avi. I have to talk to all of you."

"You got it!"

* * *

Bent, Top, and SN were standing or sitting around a table when Avi walked in. He walked over and took a seat across from Top. He had longer hair dyed black with blue highlights, and a tattoo over his left eye. The tattoo resembled a flame and was the same blue as his hair.

"So I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. I know this is sudden, and frankly completely insane, but I want to take the kid with us."

"Well, you were right. It is sudden AND insane. What's so important about this kid?"

"He's Fruity's kid. Both Fruity and the kid's mother were taken away by the Empire, leaving him on the streets, alone."

"I suppose it would be the right thing to do, after all we still owe Fruity a favor. And we all know he isn't able to cash it in."

"What do you two think?"

"Kid's great with quite a few things. Besides, he'll breathe life back into our little group. I say we keep him. How about you, Bent?"

"Keep him."

"Then it's decided. We, Specialist Squad Omega-9, are adopting Ezra Bridger."


	11. The Play

"Will you ever tell them?"

"How could I? Better to let them live in blissful ignorance, than to change how they perceive things forever."

"It would be rather traumatic to be told that the world around them was fake. A clever little digital world they were plugged into because they were born trapped in their heads."

"Exactly. I know you get tired of keeping up your character, but just think of how much a better a life they have being able to LIVE, even if the world they perceive isn't real."

"Plus the pay is awesome."

"That too."

The two settled into a calm silence as they watched the referred-to others go about trying to find them. Soon enough they'll have to get back to playing their parts. The taller of the two turned to look at his companion.

"Hey, have you heard about that guy who quit?"

"Yeah, I heard they were going to kill off one of the characters so that the actor that had played them would play that guy's character."

"It's true. I know because I'm the one who's going to be playing him. I'm getting a pay-raise too because of the switch. Their reasoning was that because I was being switched to a character that was different than what I signed up for, I'd get a boost in pay to make me happy."

"That's awesome! So what are you going to do with the pay raise?"

"I think I'll buy my daughter that doll she's been eyeing. Kinda ironic though. She wants a doll that's based off of this digital world."

"What character?"

"The one I'm going to play. Fun, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, looks like it's time to get back to work. Ready to fight, 'Ezra'?"

"Yeah, whatever, 'Inquisitor'."

"Soon to be 'Darth Vader'!"

"Shut up."


	12. Mother Earth

Warning for slight spoilers.

* * *

When I close my eyes, I see a different time. A time where Human kind is just starting to leave the planet that had birthed it, looking to the stars to find new land and seas to explore. And, less innocently, to strip of resources, as they had done to their Mother Earth, leaving her a barren world no longer suitable for life. Billions of people attempted to flee to the ships leaving the planet. Desperation, hope, and despair filled the air as only a select few, those with the best looks, intelligence, or skills were chosen to go on to new worlds to seed Humanity's future.

Dozens upon dozens of colony ships left the dying planet, each one holding hundreds of people. Humanity spread far and wide, seeding many planets of many different types, hoping at least one seed would take fruit. The dying prayers of those left on Mother Earth were granted, and almost all of the seeds planted gave fruit. But the cost of their success was great. Much of their culture and technology was lost, forcing them to rediscover what they had once had. Most seeds were even forced to use genetic manipulation to adapt to their new environments, and those that were forced to do that always had factions that were against the changes. Those against would lash out, and eventually the conflict would destroy what little technology the colony had, leaving only the genetically engineered new species with the right tools to survive. Those that survived lost the knowledge of Mother Earth. It took centuries before the technology to send a message back to Mother Earth was rediscovered. The fruit of the seeds sent a message back, hoping to hear from their brethren on Mother Earth.

The comms were silent. Mother Earth, and all her children that were left behind, were dead. There would be no trip home, as the exact coordinates of the Solar System were lost to time. As generation after generation passed along the story, it faded from fact to fiction, historical account to myth. Mother Earth was now just a legend, a story one would hear from their elders. Having learned from their predecessors' failures, the fruit of the seeds took only what they needed for a long time.

The group of seeds closest together aligned with each other to become the Human Core Worlds. The Core Worlds pooled their resources, technology, and scientific research for the greater good of the Human race. It became a silent rule that all inquiries into what Humanity's homeworld is were to be ignored and left unanswered. If an answer was necessary, the reply should always be, "The Mother World is not to be spoken of." The rule was ingrained into every Human child from a young age, even if they did not know the true answer to the question. Mother Earth then faded from being a well-known myth, until scant few even had heard the word 'Earth' as a name of a planet.

I wonder sometimes, if Mother Earth ever recovered from what her children had done to her. If she now looked as she had before Humanity pillaged her for every last ounce of metal and every last drop of fuel. I try to imagine what the ruins of Humanity's cities look like after all this time. Has nature reclaimed the land that was consumed by the massive cities? Or are they still there, crumbling ruins a nasty scar upon the once beautiful world? A depressing thought, that maybe the bones of my long dead ancestors are all that is left as proof that life had ever existed on the planet.

And as I fight against the Empire, I can only think of how what happened to Mother Earth can't be allowed to happen again, especially not on such a large scale as an entire galaxy. My species may not have originated from this galaxy, but I, Ezra Bridger, was not about to allow the Empire to destroy the home of many sentient species and the new home of Humanity. No sentient life should ever lose their home like Humanity did. I preferred not to show it, but I sympathized with Zeb's loss of his home planet, well up until it was proven that his species' true home was a different planet. I still sympathize with the truly horrific loss of life, though.

One thing is for sure- The Empire is going down.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter. It has been a hectic time. I know this may be a strange chapter, but it came about because I played too much Civilization: Beyond Earth.


End file.
